Business relationships typically start with an introduction between two parties. The introduction serves as a means for learning about the other party's trustworthiness, expertise, experience, and personality. In subsequent interactions, relevant information continues to be shared between the two parties. For example, this shared information may include more details about the individuals, what is new since the last interaction, restatements of key points in previous interactions, and additional context about past interactions.
However, as electronic interactions increase, people often meet each other through electronic exchanges. These electronic exchanges have no concept of an introduction. Consequently, a person who receives an electronic communication from an unfamiliar sender may have to spend additional time and effort to ascertain the identity and characteristics of the sender so as to determine how to respond to the sender's communication.